


Feel like makin' love to you

by micchi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>狮子大盾反攻豹吧唧~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

路边草丛里发出来的声音吸引了Bucky的注意，他停下车探身张望，草丛里有一只狮子幼崽正在瑟瑟发抖，不停地发出猫一样的叫声。那只幼崽身上有漂亮的褐色斑点，肚子圆滚滚的，看起来出生没多久，背后有一道撕裂的伤口，如果放着不管很快就会招引来豺狼或者秃鹫什么的，连半天都活不下去。

 

Bucky知道这附近的狮群刚进行了一次改朝换代，这可怜的小家伙一定是个牺牲品，没死在下任头领嘴里算是个奇迹。他把那小家伙拎起来闻了闻：啊哈，和自己是同类。看着小家伙水汪汪、满是恐惧的眼睛，他做了个决定，把它扔进了副驾驶的帆布包里，一路飞车开出了保护区。

 

Bucky在这个保护区已经住了快十个年头了，他向来避开人群，每个月都去不同的地方采购补给，尽量不引起任何人的注意。他的衰老速度太慢，没办法赶上人类的节奏，只能小心翼翼地在社会夹缝间活下去。早些年他尝试过人类世界，怎么说呢，那几十年他活得太累了，倒不如回到自然界和野兽们相处要来得自在。他在自己的一个临时据点停下车，抓起帆布包进了棚屋。小狮子被太阳晒得晕头转脑，背上的伤口似乎也疼得厉害，除了被Bucky拎起来摆布之外一点反抗能力也没有。Bucky把它带进屋，在他的伤口上涂药、喂了一点抗生素和消炎片，幼崽起初拼命抵抗，在咬伤了Bucky三根手指之后终于放弃了，乖乖地吞下药水，缩在破帆布包里发出嘶哑的叫声。

 

Bucky舔了舔自己手指上的新伤口，看来这家伙还太小，完全不懂得区分“动物”“人类”以及“同类”，他想自己人类的外形大概吓到他了，于是他脱掉了全身的衣服，转变为本体：一只漂亮的、远大于普通物种的花豹。他用粗糙的舌头舔狮子的毛皮，把它叼进自己怀里让他靠上自己柔软的肚子，希望那能让它想起自己的母亲。

 

小狮子发出一声微弱的呼噜，开始在Bucky的肚皮上拱来拱去寻找乳头，Bucky吼了它一声，小家伙缩起来，眨着泛蓝的、水汪汪的眼睛瞪着Bucky，完全不知道自己哪儿做错了。

 

Bucky发出一声懊恼的咕噜，这才意识到自己这是捡回了一个天大的麻烦。

 

 

赛轮盖提的热风扑面而来，Steve懒洋洋地趴在一块高石上，居高临下地看着那伙游客。他们正用长枪短炮不厌其烦地拍摄着自己的照片：这附近最大的单身雄狮、肩高几近两米，他是这一代的传奇。他不知道人们叫他什么，他不在乎，现在他只在乎温暖的太阳。他用尾巴赶着讨厌的苍蝇，舔了舔爪子，在岩石上打了一个滚。太阳还挂在天上，他被Bucky踢出来了，Bucky说太阳没下山不许回家，所以他只能在这儿闲晃，陪游客们玩玩。通常来说Steve是一头很温驯的狮子，不像纯动物那样充满警惕，也不像同类那么喜欢逗着人类玩。他总是保持着一点距离，矜持有礼地与同类或者动物、人类们相处，就像Bucky教他的那样。他所知道的一切都是Bucky教给他的，要是这会儿不被Bucky赶出来，他肯定能从Bucky那儿学到更多的东西。Steve不再是个孩子了，从Bucky捡到他那会儿到现在已经过去了二十几年，他长成了附近最大的狮子，鬃毛又长又浓密，威风凛凛地覆盖着他宽阔的肩膀。他比Bucky大得多、从一开始被Bucky叼着走来走去，到能轻松地压倒Bucky把他按在地上无法动弹，他已经成了一头成年公狮，因此他清楚地知道Bucky为什么要赶自己出来。

 

这附近最近来了好几头母花豹，每一个都在发情期，她们的气味到处都是，其中一个是“同类”，极大地影响了Bucky。他变得暴躁不安，动不动就要和Steve打架，今天索性直接把Steve赶出了他们一起住的棚屋。Steve觉得这很不公平，从小到大他们干什么都在一起，Bucky没道理把Steve赶出来就因为他管不住自己的老二（Steve第一次梦遗的时候还是他帮忙解决的呢）。他眯着眼睛，越想越觉得无趣，干脆伸展身体跳下了岩石，奔回棚屋的方向。

 

空气里到处都是Bucky的味道，Steve动了动鼻翼，捕捉着更多的气息：Bucky不在棚屋，他说不定终于忍不住去找那只雌性花豹了，这个念头不知道怎么的让Steve愤怒了起来，他的鬃毛都竖立起来，让他看上去比平时更大只了。Steve对着天空吼叫了一声，他的声音在平原上传播开，让小型食草动物们惊慌不已（Steve平时从不骚扰它们，那只不过是植根于它们体内的恐惧本能），人类们也吓得赶集驱车离去，只剩下Steve一个，暴躁地刨着石头，希望那头不合时宜的雌花豹能快点离开这片土地。

 

她没离开，还在附近晃荡，而Bucky的味道闻起来越来越辛辣了。

 

Bucky肯定听到了Steve的狮吼，他就在一公里外的某个地方，距离那雌性不远，但他好像折回来、开始往Steve的方向前进了。Steve很高兴他改变了主意，他又吼了一声，然后绷紧肌肉、纵身奔向了Bucky的方向。

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

在他们共处最初的十几年里，Bucky还是挺有家长威严的。不管是人形还是兽型，他都能轻松地把Steve拎起来——没有母狮的奶水Steve一度非常虚弱，Bucky以为他会撑不下去，谁知道这小家伙顽强地生存下来，尽管一直骨瘦如柴，但却是个了不起的幸存者。事情在Steve十五岁时发生了转机（当然是按照人类年龄来计算），就好像他的身体终于意识到了什么，无论人还是狮子，Steve都开始了快速的发育，他的个子开始拔高、骨骼伸展并长出了结实的肌肉，越来越能跟上Bucky的速度和力量。狮子天生没办法像豹类那么灵巧，但Steve跟着Bucky混惯了，居然样样做得不错，很快在日常的玩闹中Bucky就不再是他的对手了——他能追上Bucky、掀翻他、彻底在力量上胜过他，Bucky在欣慰之余不免有些怀念那个圆滚滚的、四肢还带着斑点的小家伙。

 

这会儿他在一条暴雨形成的临时河边饮水，犹豫不定是该继续走向Steve，还是去追逐那个闻起来挺不错的雌性。他需要一个雌性，因为Steve这事儿已经耽误了二十几年了，二十几年在他漫长的生命中不算什么太长的时光，但Bucky觉得自己需要个伴。Steve是很好，可惜他是雄性，不会给自己生一堆可爱的幼崽。他蹲坐在河水边，盯着里面的倒影，他看起来还和以前没什么不同，就兽人的年纪来说他还算得风华正茂，他的骨架结实、皮毛丰美，对于发情期的母兽人来说简直是再理想不过的对象：她就在附近，唾手可得，Bucky只需要靠过去稍微露出那么一点意思，她肯定会乖乖和他交配。

 

但他本能地想要追逐Steve的味道，空气里飘来的气息告诉他Steve知道他在这儿、正在赶来，那家伙跑起来能轻松超过一辆越野车，而且耐力比Bucky好得多，再几分钟他就会出现，直觉告诉Bucky再不离开就来不及了，有什么事情将会发生，他却不能确定究竟是什么。

 

他不喜欢这种躁动不安的感觉，他心烦意乱地转了几个圈子，咬住了自己的尾巴，呆了没几秒钟，四周的食草动物就匆匆开始四下逃窜。Steve毫无预兆地从背后跳出来，一下子把Bucky扑倒在水里，像他还小的时候那样用脑袋贴着Bucky的胸口蹭来蹭去。

 

Bucky呛了一口水，忍着没一爪子抓烂Steve的眼睛——那会儿的Steve是个不到十磅重的肉球，撞上Bucky还会自己弹开、只让Bucky觉得可爱。现在的Steve体重超过600磅、浑身肌肉，这一下子差点撞断Bucky的肋骨。他在水里冲着Steve咆哮，爪子勾着他的鬃毛想把他踹开，但Steve粗糙的舌头已经舔上了Bucky的脸：他在向Bucky道歉，用他还是幼崽时的无赖方式舔舐Bucky的脸和脖子。他的舌头让Bucky觉得又痛又痒又舒服，忍不住开始打呼，作为一头成年花豹，打呼还是件挺丢脸的事情。Steve不会打呼，他只会用低吼来回应Bucky，那让Bucky觉得更狼狈了。最终他还是成功地推开了Steve，从水里湿漉漉地爬上来，抖了抖毛。这附近没有他们的据点，但他还是转回了人形，他和Steve属性不同，要沟通就得变回人，这点挺麻烦，但Bucky觉得他们得谈谈。一变回来他就觉得后悔了：他光溜溜没有一点遮挡，Steve依旧维持着狮子的样子，这让Bucky觉得很弱势。

 

“你要是不打算变回来，就老实坐下。”Bucky说，想抓点东西来挡挡自己光光的屁股。Steve老老实实在他面前坐下，坐下来他依然那么高，头几乎到Bucky的肩膀。他卧倒了，尾巴甩来甩去，示意Bucky可以过来靠着自己。Bucky真的靠了上去，Steve的皮毛挺粗糙，但枕起来还算舒服，他的手指深陷进Steve的鬃毛，把那些纠结在一起的湿漉漉的毛发理顺：“你不想有自己的狮群吗？你会很受姑娘们欢迎的。”

 

和豹不一样，狮子大多是喜欢群居的生物，那些比Steve更弱、更年轻的公狮子都已经有了狮群和雌性，并且开始在大草原上繁衍生息，Steve对此好像一点兴趣都没有。Steve甩了甩脑袋，湿漉漉的鼻子蹭着Bucky的脸，Bucky低头咕哝了一句“没出息的猫崽子，你肯定是怕姑娘们不要你”之类的，Steve就无耻地翻了个身露出肚皮来，在Bucky面前打滚：他一直喜欢Bucky给他挠肚子，从小大到大都是。Bucky靠着他柔软的小腹，伸手抓他肚子上浅色的软毛，无意识地向Steve腹部瞥了一眼。

 

Steve在勃起。

 

 

这附近没有发情的母狮子，他单纯因为挨着Bucky、被Bucky抚摸而勃起了。

 

Bucky咳嗽了一声，把视线从那个看起来有点吓人的器官上移开。Steve停下了动作，安静地看着Bucky，胸膛起伏，又大又蓝的眼睛紧盯着Bucky的脸，看起来想要说什么似的。Bucky站起来，心跳快得厉害、几乎要冲破胸膛。他想要变身、想要离开这儿，他还没来得及迈出第一步，Steve已经用爪子搂住了他的腿、很小心地没有弄伤他。人类的形态Bucky可承受不住Steve的攻击，一爪子下去就能毁了他，他在Steve的爪子上绊了一下、摔倒在了河边柔软的泥土里，Steve从背后压住了他，肉垫踩着他的手臂、站在Bucky背后，湿漉漉的鼻子贴着Bucky的脖子蹭来蹭去。

 

与Steve相处的二十几年，Bucky心里第一次感受到了“恐惧”——Steve的獠牙能刺穿他的头骨，不管是人是豹他都不是Steve的对手。可是Steve总是那么温和，笑嘻嘻的，像头大猫，没有一点兽王的威严，不管长得多大，在Bucky眼里他总是当初那个滚圆的小幼崽、会咬着Bucky的手指或者是尾巴打瞌睡。这会儿Steve却用绝对的优势控制了他，张开嘴，湿热的舌头温和地舔着他的脖子，獠牙蹭过敏感的皮肤，就像是要和一头母狮交配那样地对待着Bucky。

 

Bucky的手指深陷进泥土，无法甩开身后那六百磅的野兽。他的恐慌达到了极点，在Steve的爪子下无助地挣扎，身后的分量忽然消失，换成了人形的Steve压制着他（即使都变成人他还是比Bucky大上一圈，太不公平了），干燥的嘴唇贴着Bucky的耳朵：“我不想要母狮子或者雌性，Buck，我只想要你。”

 

Steve说，在充分表达了自己的渴求后，一口咬住了Bucky的脖子。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 理论上大猫应该都不会打呼，但打呼是萌点不可抛弃！！
> 
> 别小看狮子啦虽然人家JJ小又秒射可是人家一天可以做N次啊XDDDD
> 
> 另外吧唧是花豹不是猎豹啊……这还是有区别的……【当然面对狮子盾都是战五渣
> 
> 大盾是一只会上树会游泳会追吧唧又很会交配的超级狮子！【够了
> 
> 要看人兽的你们别太过分啊啊啊要痛死吧唧吗？！XDDDDD

Bucky有点慌乱，Steve彻底掌握了主导，他不习惯那样：Steve湿热的唇舌充满欲求地贴着他的脖子，完全勃起、尺寸可观的阴茎嵌在他股缝里。Bucky在心里诅咒自己的愚蠢：在这儿变身真是个糟糕透顶的主意，要是有游客过来他们就会被看光了。他腹部用力想把Steve掀下去，但Steve结结实实地压制着他，让他的四肢完全无法动弹：“Bucky？”他在Bucky耳后低语，声音有一点犹豫，似乎意识到了Bucky的反抗和不情愿。

 

“不该是这样……”Bucky闷声说：“你该去找漂亮的姑娘们，我可是给你换过尿布的。”

 

“我们别提那个了行吗？”Steve笑出来了，不过也放开了对Bucky的控制，他翻下了Bucky的身体，紧贴着他侧躺着，手指抚摸着Bucky光滑的背。

 

阳光直射在Bucky赤裸的皮肤上，却比不上Steve手指带来的灼烧感。他的手指沿着Bucky的脊柱跳着舞，一路向下，停在脊椎末端，Bucky纳闷这家伙哪里学来这些调情的手段。他知道自己的脸一定很红，但这件事必须得解决，他侧过脸来看着Steve，人形的Steve就如同他的兽态一样美丽：皮肤光滑柔韧，一双眼睛蓝过赛轮盖提的天空，那张曾经瘦得可怜巴巴的小尖脸蜕变得方正结实，整个人变得筋肉饱满，就这么悠闲地、满怀渴求与爱欲地躺在Bucky身边，毫无防备、全无保留。

 

Bucky觉得自己没办法对Steve说不。

 

这个认知让他觉得很懊恼，他稍微撑起了自己的身体，Steve的手指顺势滑落进他的股缝，指尖磨蹭过那儿从没被人碰过的入口。Bucky吓了一跳，丢给Steve一个警告的眼神，用快得让Steve几乎无法跟上的速度变回兽型，转身就跑。

 

Steve低低咕哝了一句什么，跟着转化形态追向了Bucky。他们奔跑的速度差不多，但Bucky要比Steve狡猾灵活，他那条长长的尾巴在空气中摆来摆去，转着弯子逃避Steve的追踪。Steve挺乐于和他玩这个游戏，他知道Bucky的目的地：他们的棚屋，因此他并不急躁，而是像幼时和Bucky玩耍那样地追逐着他。

 

Bucky并没有拒绝他，这像是个游戏，好像是在说“追上了就是你的”，因此Steve玩得挺起劲。他们跑了很久，空气里费洛蒙的味道越来越浓郁，都是他们两只野兽散发出来的，他们的棚屋已经出现在了地平线上，Bucky猛地停住了脚步，而Steve从后面扑了上来、轻柔地将他掀翻，用自己的鬃毛磨蹭他，像幼崽时期那样地亲热。

 

Bucky舔了他的脸，两只前爪抱住Steve的头温柔地给他舔掉毛发间的灰尘和沙砾。在Steve还小的时候他常这么做，尽管现在Steve比Bucky大得多了，过去的习惯总是保留了下来。Steve也在舔他，粗糙宽大的舌面滑过Bucky的脖子和胸口那儿柔软的白毛，让他难以自控地发出咕噜声。他们给彼此梳理毛发，拖了好一会儿才一起站起来，并肩慢慢向棚屋走去。Bucky在推开棚屋门的瞬间就恢复了人形，Steve跟着转换、没给Bucky一点余地，马上就从后面抱住了他。

 

“你真是不知道放弃，是吧？”Bucky在Steve怀里笑，Steve咬着他的脖子：“我可以和你耗上一整天。”

 

Bucky翻了个白眼。

 

他们平时不常住这儿，这里只有简单的补给：两张简陋的床和基本的药品，剩下的就是食物和水。车停在院子里，汽油倒是足够的，随时可以让他们离开赛轮盖提——夏天时以人类的形态常驻这儿可算不得上么太好的主意。Bucky在自己的床上坐下来，他已经懒得去掩饰什么了，他知道自己拗不过Steve（那种执拗的个性肯定和自己没关系），在Steve成长的过程中Bucky不止一次地把他从其他捕食者那儿救回来，理由都挺可笑，Steve总是想挺身而出保护弱者，尽管当时的他才是该被保护的那个。Steve总是能得到他想要的，因为他足够好、他值得那些。Bucky毫无防备地坐在床上，等着Steve的下一步动作，他的皮肤被汗水覆盖，手指因为紧张而略微颤抖着，深深埋进身下一团乱的床单。Steve在Bucky双腿间跪下来，炽热的双手放在Bucky的膝盖上：“你确定，对吗？告诉我你和我一样想要这个？”他抬起头看着Bucky的脸，Bucky用一只手抚摸着他的脸颊，拇指在Steve柔软的嘴唇上划着小小的圈子，想着“天啊，怎么会有人能对这双蓝眼睛说不呢？”，他努力不去想Steve小时候的样子，有点不安地点了点头：“我想是，嗯，一定是，不然我早就把你踢出去、让你自力更生了。”

 

Steve看起来很高兴，简直好像是突然得到了全世界那样高兴。

 

因为一直以来，Bucky就是他唯一的世界。

 

他的两只手按住Bucky结实的大腿、抚摸着Bucky柔韧的皮肤和肌肉，Bucky在他的触碰下发出了一声柔软的呻吟，他双手捂住了脸不去看Steve，Steve则在他双腿间轻笑。

 

“没什么好笑的！”Bucky凶巴巴地说，Steve更贴近了他，呼吸拂过Bucky的小腹：“是啊，”他对Bucky的话表示同意，嘴角却越翘越高，他抓住了Bucky的手握住，低头亲吻他的手掌心，左手，右手，然后他握紧了那双从小照顾他的、温暖又有些粗糙的手掌，抬起头来，给了Bucky一个吻。

 

 

Bucky模模糊糊地想着“Steve这家伙在人类社会学的东西有点太多了”，紧接着他就迷失在了Steve的亲吻里：Steve的吻有点笨拙，有点生涩，看起来这是他第一次亲吻其他人。他的嘴唇湿漉漉的，柔软地贴着Bucky，舌尖舔着他的嘴唇和牙齿，直到Bucky也张开嘴回应他。这不再是Steve童年时代那种黏糊糊的、单纯表示亲昵的吻，这个吻渐渐充满了炽热的欲望，这是一个真正的、情人之间的亲吻。

 

他们都明白接下来会发生什么，但没有人打算后退。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还是没有卡肉……PO主最近状况不太好，能写点是一点XDDDDD
> 
> 动物世界这个标签不受欢迎PO主不开心！！！！！！

Steve把Bucky按进了那张简陋的床，从Bucky的嘴唇开始亲吻，好像在吃一块上好的水牛肉一样细细地舔着他的嘴唇和脸。Bucky被他金灿灿的头发弄得很痒，他的手指抓着Steve结实的肩膀：“嘿，你是打算吃我还是干点别的？”

Steve抬起头，露出一个有点羞赧的笑：“这和……这和我听说的不太一样。”

Bucky翻了个白眼：“滚下去，你这个笨蛋。”他半真半假地让Steve从自己身上翻下来、把Steve压到身下，自己掌控了这个吻。Steve看起来对Bucky的主动没什么异议，老老实实地在Bucky身下躺平，双手扣住了Bucky的腰，恋恋不舍地抚摸他的皮肤。Bucky重新把这个吻引导向了一个火辣的方向，他的舌头勾着Steve的，教会他如何挑逗、如何让这个吻更加升温。Steve喘得很厉害，Bucky都能听到他心脏砰砰跳动的声音了，他的阴茎挺得笔直、戳着Bucky的屁股，那让Bucky有点心不在焉，他没想好该做到哪一步，但和Steve皮肤相接触的感觉很不错：他习惯了Steve了，不管是人形还是狮子，他喜欢和Steve这么腻在一起。他放开了Steve湿漉漉的嘴唇，开始亲吻Steve的下巴、锁骨，手指按着Steve的小腹好让他老老实实地待在自己身下。Steve就转头亲吻他毛茸茸的脑袋，一只手松散地搂着Bucky的腰表明他乐于让Bucky主导，另一只手则揉着Bucky软趴趴的头发，亲昵得要命。Bucky一口啃上了他的锁骨，留下一个湿哒哒的咬痕，在Steve呼痛时抬头笑笑，舔了舔自己的嘴角继续向下滑动身体。Steve隐约猜透了他的想法，他有点紧张地看着Bucky，Bucky的嘴唇一直没离开她的皮肤，锁骨、肋骨、腹肌一路向下，手指探进Steve下腹浅褐色的体毛轻轻梳理，然后有点突然地握住了Steve勃起的阴茎轻轻撸动。

这不是他第一次碰触Steve的性器官，在Steve刚性成熟那会儿他教过Steve如何解决类似的问题，但那时这一切并不含性意味，纯粹是指导和互助。现在一切不同了，Steve已经成年，成了和Bucky对等的存在，Bucky不需要心存愧疚什么的，他很认真地握着Steve的阴茎，用他觉得Steve可能会喜欢的方式抚慰着，一面观察Steve的表情。

事实是Steve喜欢来自Bucky的一切，哪怕只是指尖那点温度都会让Steve射出来，他咬住了嘴唇，视线盯着Bucky的脸和眼睛，不去看Bucky手上的动作免得自己失控。Bucky一面给他做着手活儿，一面吻他结实的小腹：“就这样别动……”他轻声嘀咕着，炽热的呼吸拂过Steve的顶端，让Steve差点就这么射出来了。

“老天啊……”Steve双手抓住了床头，仰头深深地呼吸着，汗水一滴一滴渗出皮肤，滚落到床单上。他从未想过Bucky会给他带来如此之多的快乐，几乎让他无法承受。

“啊，小处男，”Bucky露出一个不怀好意的坏笑，在这方面他相当肯定Steve全无经验：“你不用憋着，反正我听说你们很快能再‘站’起来。”

“闭嘴吧……”Steve脸红了，想要抱怨什么，但Bucky的拇指滑过他的顶端、逼出了几滴前液，那种近乎尖锐的快感让他再也说不出一个字儿来。

Bucky得意洋洋，觉得自己终于挽回了一局——谁知道Steve在求爱时气势滔天，实际搞起来却这么缩手缩脚？这让他觉得挺好笑，他盯着Steve的勃起看了几秒钟，接着下定决心、低头把它含进了嘴里。Steve的身体在他掌控下颤动着，似乎无法相信Bucky在给他做这个。Bucky已经把Steve的顶端含了进去，他觉得Steve的味道还不坏，他用舌尖一遍一遍舔着顶端柔软细嫩的皮肤，用两只手包裹着吞不下的部分。Steve剧烈的喘息让他觉得自己肯定做得不坏，他忽然有了更多探索的动力，稍微直起身体好能将Steve吞得更深一些。他活得比Steve长，经验也比Steve丰富，但这档子事儿倒还是第一次干，Bucky觉得自己可能还算有天赋，他一寸一寸将Steve吞得更深，嘴唇紧紧包裹着他，吸着他好像那是自己唯一的氧气来源一样。Steve在呻吟，双手插进了Bucky柔软的头发，有点粗鲁地把他的脸按向自己，明显已经在极乐世界失了控。Bucky用两只手按住他的胯部好让他别太粗暴，然后继续着吞吐的动作，他试着让Steve阴茎的头部整个滑入自己的喉咙，那不太难，他只需要压低舌头别吐出来就好。他的鼻子里满是Steve浓郁的味道，那让这一切变得更加火辣了。

Steve在他的吸吮下呜咽不止，Bucky的手指在他胯部留下了好几条淤青，而Steve似乎终于找回了一点神智、不再用力拉扯Bucky的头发，而是抚摸起了他的脸颊，指尖轻轻地碰触Bucky湿润的嘴唇，看着它们如何被自己的阴茎完全撑开。他觉得自己已经丢掉了思考或是自控的能力，整个世界都只剩下Bucky和他完美的、漂亮的嘴唇。

他想要更多。

他拉住了Bucky的肩膀，另一只手探入Bucky嘴唇之间，抚摸着他丝般光滑的口腔内部，与自己的阴茎同时向内部挺进，然后他停下了动作，强迫自己从Bucky那张全天下最具诱惑力的嘴里拔出来：“到这儿来……”他望着Bucky的脸，瞳孔因为欲望而放大、目光让Bucky心悸。

Bucky想说点俏皮话来打破这让他心跳加快的气氛，但他什么都说不出来，他的嘴唇湿漉漉的，满是口水和Steve的前液，傻乎乎地盯着Steve的眼睛。Steve手上用力把他拉起来，就像他的分量毫不足道一样。被他这样摆布的Bucky有点不太情愿，但当Steve火热的嘴唇堵住他的、舌头用一种颇具侵略性的力道闯进他的嘴巴时，Bucky就忘记了那点小小的不忿，转而和Steve专心致志地亲吻起来。Steve把Bucky紧紧地扣进怀里、让他骑在自己膝盖上，他们两人的阴茎彼此磨蹭，带来电击一般的快感。Bucky咕哝了一句什么，伸手到两人小腹之间握住了他们俩的阴茎，Steve的手也加入了他，两只手松散地握着彼此，慢慢地、用一种舒缓的节奏给对方手淫。Steve轻轻地咬着Bucky的嘴唇，那两片柔软的嘴唇被他弄得又红又肿，Bucky喘息着在他嘴唇间低笑：“我真的觉得像块肉，马上就要被你给吞下去了。”

Steve在他的鼻子上又轻轻地咬了一下，松开了握着Bucky的手，绕到他饱满圆润的臀部又捏又按，直到Bucky将大腿打得更开、让Steve的手指探进他的臀缝之间。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 咳咳肉写到一半去生了个猴子，以后更新可能会很慢啦……总之尽量不卡肉，不要催喔PO主也算是拼了好么~

Bucky得承认，即使对象是Steve，最开始被入侵的滋味也不太好受。Steve的手指很慢地进入了他，好像怕他会痛或反抗一样一点一点地深入。Bucky的眉毛皱了起来，下身不受控制地绞紧了Steve的手指：这可不行，他们得需要点别的东西。他抓紧了Steve的肩膀，冲着他们不太多的药品补给努了努嘴巴。Steve抽出了手指，舍不得放开Bucky，干脆把他抱起来往那儿走，一边走一边恋恋不舍地啃着Bucky的嘴唇和下巴，就像他小时候那么粘腻。Bucky哭笑不得地把他推开，蹲下身在那堆常备药里摸索了一会儿，欢呼着抽出了一大罐凡士林。他把Steve推回床上，慷慨地挖出很大一坨来涂满Steve的手指，这才好像下了很大决心似地说：“来吧！”

Steve的手指沾满了粘腻的膏体，重新探向了Bucky身后。有了乳液的润滑，这次他的手指比较容易地滑进了Bucky的身体，他的眼睛紧盯着Bucky的脸，担心会在他脸上看到疼痛的表情。Bucky看起来还不错，双手勾着Steve的脖子，鼓励似地亲吻着他的脸颊：“你可以再加根手指。”他说，一只手滑到两人之间，懒洋洋地抚摸着彼此的阴茎：“我不觉得我们能坚持那么久。”

“就只是闭嘴吧……”Steve咕哝着，不明白Bucky为什么老是能一脸不在乎地说出破坏气氛的话来。他按照Bucky的要求将两只手指一次插了进去，Bucky在他膝盖上弓起了背，发出了一声沙哑的呻吟：“喔Steve……”他说，将脸埋进了Steve的颈窝：“你在这方面的天赋可比抓羚羊强多了！”

Steve觉得自己大概一步到位、找到了书上看来的正确位置（别问他是什么书、哪里来的书，他不想事后被Bucky踢屁股，谢谢）：“羚羊会跑，你的前列腺可不会。”他说，剪动着手指、试着在不停戳刺的同时将Bucky的后穴扩张开。Bucky咬住了他的肩膀，一面想着如果是用豹的牙齿咬下去能给Steve留下一个多么深的印记：他有点想那么干，不是为了伤害Steve，就单纯留个记号“这家伙归Bucky所有”。他当然知道那很多余，Steve在他身边长大，他们俩的气味早就融合成为一体，整片赛轮盖提都知道Bucky和Steve不可分割。Steve的手指抽插的频率  
越来越快，让Bucky有点神志模糊、没法分心去想那些多余的事儿了。他紧贴着Steve赤裸的胸膛，随着Steve的节奏在他肩膀上胡乱啃咬着，说着一些模糊不清的、类似鼓励的话。Steve侧过头咬住了他的耳朵，舌尖轻轻探进去，嘴唇吸吮着他的耳垂，那让Bucky想起了Steve还小的时候，那时候他不太会控制自己，随时会变成一只圆滚滚的小狮子、并且忘记如何变回来，只能用那双无辜的蓝眼睛盯着Bucky的脸，让Bucky不得不把他抱起来。有时候他会叼着Steve到处跑，Steve喜欢被他叼着，Bucky也挺想念那个时候——谁晓得那只圆滚滚、傻乎乎的小狮子会长成今天这个傻大个，还不停地把他那两根手指（用一种很棒的方式）插进自己的屁股？

“你……你该继续……”Bucky被自己粘腻的声音吓了一跳，有点窘迫地盯着Steve：“你知道的。”他的视线向下瞟，盯着Steve挺立的阴茎。

事实证明Steve在这方面真的相当无师自通，他把Bucky平放在床上，抬高他的腿观看那个地方：那里已经在凡士林和他手指的作用下打开了，正在不停地收缩，看起来非常具有诱惑力。Steve深深吸了一口气，弯下身体将自己沉入了Bucky双腿之间，搂着他的肩膀，亲吻着Bucky的嘴唇。Bucky尝起来很甜，Steve模糊记得自己从幼儿时代开始就喜欢舔他，起初只是单纯的亲密，到后来简直成了一种习惯。他喜欢和Bucky亲昵、用各种方式在他身上留下自己的味道，就好像他还真的需要那么做似的。他盯着Bucky湿漉漉的眼睛，轻轻地在他的嘴唇上印下一个又一个的亲吻，直到Bucky不耐烦地用一只脚勾住他把他拉向自己：“要是你到这个时候告诉我不知道怎么继续，我就揍你。”他说，气鼓鼓地瞪着Steve。

Steve按住Bucky的小腹，一只手握住他勾着自己的膝盖、在膝盖顶端上又吻了一下：“我不知道你那么想要。”他说，一脸认真，完全不是在调情。Bucky翻了个白眼——自己肯定在某些方面没把Steve教好，这家伙竟然能在床上用死板的语调说出这种话来。现在大概还来得及，Bucky想，一面撑起身体，用自己的下身磨蹭着Steve蓄势待发的阴茎：“就闭嘴、快点干起来好吗？”

Steve露出一个傻乎乎的笑来，他的身体本能地向前顶入、沉重粗大的顶端撑开了Bucky，并且还在缓慢地不断深入。起初那种感觉并不怎么令人愉快，Bucky咬着牙试图让自己放松身体：那很难，他不够湿滑而Steve又太大了，他在Steve怀里用力地呼吸着，Steve注意到了他剧烈起伏的胸口，停下了深入的动作：“Bucky……？”他在Bucky耳朵边轻轻地说，呼吸湿热急促：“你还好吗？”话音刚落他就开始吮吸Bucky的脸颊和耳朵，用一种最本能的方式视图让他放松下来。Bucky盯着Steve的脸，用一种从未有过的温柔表情看着他，然后他抬起头亲吻了Steve的嘴角：“很好，如果你整个放进去、再动起来的话，大概会更好点。”

Steve涨红了脸，下身非常老实地按照Bucky的话继续深入、直到他的腹部紧贴上Bucky的大腿根部：他进入得那么深，简直没有留下一点空隙，Bucky已经被他完全打开了，穴口紧绷、湿润发亮。Steve低下头看着他们连接的部分，又抬头看着Bucky，他知道自己脸上一定露出了常让Bucky嗤之以鼻的那种“傻笑”，不过这会儿Bucky并没嘲笑他，他看起来正在试图适应Steve的家伙。他用手肘支撑着自己的身体，头向后仰，在些微的缺氧中体会着被侵入、被打开的感觉。他的喉结在不停地滚动，汗水一滴一滴沿着光滑的皮肤流淌下来，在锁骨中间汇聚，再沿着起伏的胸膛滑落。Steve盯着那块湿得发亮的皮肤，最终探身向前、牙齿磨蹭着Bucky的喉咙，舌头舔吮着他的汗水。这姿势让他更深地进入了Bucky，Bucky发出了一声嘶哑的呻吟，一下子无力地倒在了床上。Steve的牙齿还在磨蹭着他的脖子，他的阴茎深嵌在Bucky体内、没有任何动作，让Bucky觉得又痛又涨又热，他无可奈何地拍了拍Steve的肩膀：“动起来啊你这个大家伙……”

Steve咬住了他的喉咙，留下了一个鲜明的齿痕，慢慢地试图抽出自己的阴茎，Bucky的身体紧紧包裹着他，在凡士林和手指的准备下变得柔软湿滑的部分钳住了Steve的阴茎顶端，好像不打算让他就这么退出去似的。他的穴口里面很热，牢牢吸附着Steve阴茎前端敏感的部分，让Steve失去了控制、用力一下猛地撞了进去。

Bucky叫了起来：Steve进入得很猛，阴茎又重又狠地戳上了他的前列腺，让他眼前发花、晕眩不止。他的阴茎被夹在两人坚硬的腹部中间，不停地滴出液体，弄得到处都是湿漉漉的，但Bucky完全没有闲暇去理会它，因为Steve已经开始又快又狠地干他了，他每一下都进入得很深、拔出去再更用力顶进来，简直像是狩猎一样地狂野。那让Bucky觉得自己就是那头被Steve追逐的羚羊，他能做的就是张开腿、尽量配合Steve的节奏：那感觉其实很棒，Steve这种粗暴中多少带了一点节制的方式，他亲吻Bucky的嘴唇，他握着Bucky腰臀的双手，他滴落在Bucky身上的汗水让这一切变得很好。起初的疼痛过去之后，剩下的只有过于强烈的快感，铺天盖地袭来，让Bucky觉得自己几乎要被就此淹没。他的双手深陷进Steve背部的肌肉，指甲不受控制地伸出、划伤了Steve的皮肤。血的味道显然让Steve更加兴奋，有那么几秒钟Bucky以为他就要变身了，但Steve显然控制住了自己，他亲吻着Bucky、用一种像要把Bucky整个吞吃下去的方式贪婪、急切地亲吻他，同时不停地深入他，Bucky已经叫不出来、只能盯着Steve的脸，他觉得自己的视线已经模糊了，这很丢脸，他漫不经心地想，如果被Steve在第一回合就干得爽晕过去简直太丢人了。他还没来得及说些什么，Steve的手已经握住了他被忽视的阴茎并且配合着进入的节奏开始撸动。

Bucky已经很湿了，Steve几乎没办法握住他的阴茎，他用拇指按着Bucky的顶端，想起以前Bucky教过他如何“照顾自己”，他用当时Bucky描述的方式，指尖撩拨皮肤、手掌心快速摩擦，同时还在不停地干着Bucky的后面。Bucky发出了一声哽咽，他觉得自己也快控制不住就要兽化了，考虑到那么干的糟糕后果，他不得不拼命咬紧嘴唇、让自己别太兴奋。他搂着Steve的脖子，上气不接下气地在他耳边胡乱叫着完全没有意义的句子和词语，好像“是的”“就那么干”“老天啊你这个家伙”之类的，而那让Steve显然更加兴致盎然了。他舔着Bucky的耳朵，字面意义上从上到下把Bucky弄得湿漉漉的，还在他耳边用那种毫无凌乱、一贯冷静的声音说：“我能换个姿势吗，Bucky？”

Bucky就这么毫无预兆地射在了Steve手里。

“操啊……”他咕哝了一句，祈祷Steve真的换个姿势、这样他就不会看到自己涨红的脸了。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我脑补了一个这样的后续：吧唧被盗猎者捉到手臂受伤，被送去研究，最后给装了义肢。因为在实验室受了太多虐待失去了变人的能力，完全野兽化了。同时狮子盾就到处找吧唧，最终联合动保协会的Nat和Sam（什么鬼啊）把吧唧救了出来，再花漫长的时间帮助吧唧找回记忆、帮助重新变回人类这样那样~脑补不用写果然比较爽XD

Bucky跪在床边，双手抓着潮湿凌乱的床单，整个人随着Steve身后戳刺的动作不停地向前撞去。他的膝盖已经在地板上磨得又红又肿，跪在他身后的Steve大概也没好太多，但他们都顾不上这个。Steve的阴茎深深嵌在Bucky身体里，他就好像打定主意、再也不想从Bucky体内出来了一样地干着他。从这个角度他能够清楚地看到Bucky的穴口如何被迫扩大、不停地吃进他的家伙。对于第一次性爱来说他们可能玩得有点太过火了，Bucky的后穴看起来很红，随着Steve的每一次插入都会有精液和其他液体淌出来、沿着他结实的大腿滑落到地板上。他的背上都是汗水和Steve的咬痕、手印，看起来就像是被好好操过一通的样子。尽管不愿意面对自己内心深处的兽性，Steve不得不承认，他喜欢看到Bucky这个样子，完全被对自己的欲望主使、柔软而服从。他弯下腰去亲吻Bucky后颈一出正在渗血的牙印，舌头舔过血珠、反复磨蹭着破损的皮肤，阴茎更深地进入Bucky，并且停留在了他的体内。

 

Steve就那么趴在Bucky背上，喘息着，亲吻他的伤口，感受着自己的阴茎被他湿滑的内部深深吞入的快感。Bucky的手指在颤抖，看起来在勉强承受两个人的分量，床被他们压得又往前移了好几寸，Steve就只是不管不顾地亲吻Bucky的脖子，让这一切变得更加地黏糊糊。

Bucky忍不住笑了——他发誓他不是故意要笑场，但他已经被Steve大干了好几次、脑子模模糊糊，和一碗布丁没什么区别。他笑得很虚弱，几乎是无声的，肩膀紧贴着Steve滚烫的身体颤抖：“你想干嘛？”他说，手肘向后顶了顶。

“感觉太好了……”Steve老老实实地回答：“我要慢一点，不然会忍不住。”

“你好像已经干了我三次了，”Bucky翻了个白眼：“要知道我可没你那么年轻。”

“嗯，我知道你是个老家伙，”Steve笑着又在他肩膀上咬了一口，这次控制了力气、没有弄破皮肤，但Bucky还是叫了出来：“该死的……”他咕哝着，愤愤不平地看着自己满身的齿痕：“我以为你早就过了这个阶段呢。”

豹的牙齿及咬合力和狮子可不是一个级别，成长过程中Steve让Bucky吃了足够的苦头，没想到现在他爱咬人（或者说爱咬Bucky）的习惯还是没改掉。

“我的……”Steve着迷地看着那些齿痕，轻轻地咕哝着，嘴唇和舌头满怀爱意舔过每一寸皮肤、每一滴汗水，探入Bucky的耳朵翻搅、吸吮他的耳垂，让他整个人变得更加软绵绵，“我的……”他像疯魔了一样不停地说，一只手抓住了床，另外一只手向前握住Bucky的阴茎，重新又开始了律动。

这一次他插入得很慢，但每一次都进入得非常深直到Bucky被他整个撑开填满，每一次都在Bucky的前列腺上重重磨蹭、并且配合着用同样的节奏揉捏他的阴茎。Bucky已经叫不出来了，他低垂着头看着地板上的汗水和精液，视野渐渐变得异常模糊，整个世界只剩下了Steve温暖的身体和强有力的双手。直到这时候Bucky才意识到，Steve没有错，他们属于彼此，在这片大草原上他们相依为命，原本只是心血来潮捡回来的小生命成了不可或缺的唯一存在，他想象不出如果没有捡到Steve他的生活会变成什么样。

Steve还在不停地深入他，他搂着Bucky向后、让Bucky的背紧贴着自己的胸膛，把他搂在怀里，两只手扶着他的腰将他重重地按向自己的阴茎。他进入得那么深，但仿佛这样还无法让他满足，他稍微松开了Bucky的身体，让他在自己怀里转了个身好能够亲吻Bucky的嘴唇。Bucky模模糊糊地任他摆布，在Steve一边吻他、一边更用力地将阴茎重新塞进他身体时，他的双手本能地攀住了Steve的肩膀，张开嘴用剩下不多的力气吻了回去。他们的身体靠得那么紧，几乎要融化成一团、汇成一个整体。进入的节奏变得越来越激烈，Bucky好像终于找到了一点力气，开始配合Steve，用大腿支撑着自己在他的阴茎上起伏，他想要把Steve整个吃进去，他想要这个，这烈火一样的渴望突然爆发出来，甚至让他有些不知所措。他在Steve怀里操着自己，嘴唇胡乱在Steve脸上蹭来蹭去，而Steve看起来很享受他的失控，他就那么搂着Bucky，迎合他的一切动作，比之前更快更狠地操进他，直到从他身上逼出又一波高潮。

当一切终于平复下来后，他们还紧抱在一起，Steve向后靠上棚屋粗糙的墙壁，从Bucky的身体里退出来，手指安抚地摸着他湿漉漉的头发。

“操啊……”过了好一会儿，Bucky终于回过神来，回身看他们身后的一片狼藉，不怎么高兴地说。

“嗯。”Steve发出一个毫无意义的单音，他的呼吸已经平复了，正安慰地抚摸着Bucky汗湿的皮肤：“我觉得……挺不错的。”他红着脸说，好像小时候第一次抓到野兔并把它叼给Bucky那次一样。

“闭嘴，”Bucky凶狠地警告他：“今天就到这儿，再没有了！”

Steve没打算反驳，他几乎有点同情地点了点头，松开Bucky，把他拉到另一张还算干净的床上，然后去给他们找吃的和水。等他回来时Bucky已经完全失控，变回了野兽形态，毫无防备、肚皮朝天地躺在床上，尾巴垂下，缓慢地晃动着，看起来就要陷入熟睡了。

Steve走过去贴着床坐下，像小时候那样把脸埋进Bucky柔软的肚子，蹭着他的皮毛，没过多久他的兽性也被Bucky的气味带了出来，他顺从地让自己变成狮子，老老实实地蹲在床边，开始给Bucky舔毛。

他舔得很仔细，梳理着Bucky的毛发、一次又一次让自己记住他的气味，空气不再热辣粘腻，草原的夜晚即将来临，Bucky就在这里，温暖安闲，闻起来全然是Steve，并在被Steve粗糙的舌头梳理时发出安详的呼声。

一切再完美不过。

 

END


End file.
